Going Home (Sasunaru)
by Le88 an
Summary: [Sasunaru/AU/OOC/Drama/Romance/oneshoot] ketika rumah menjadi tempat yang nyaman.


_Mereka seperti mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. mereka seperti memahami apa yang mereka rasakan. mereka seperti tahu apa yang mereka lakukan dan apa yang harus mereka tidak lakukan. ketika air tetap dalam mangkuk kecil dan tetap pada jalurnya apa mereka memahami itu?, aku hanya berpikir kalau ternyata mereka sangat membohongi diri mereka sendiri. tertawa, tersenyum, menangis, mereka pembohong! seolah olah mereka berperan penting dalam hal ini!_

 _mereka tidak tahu, mereka tidak merasakan, mereka tidak melihat sejauh mana harapan ku, mereka tidak mendengar apa yang selalu aku ucapkan ketika aku akan tertidur. mereka berkata "menjijikan" seakan itu adalah hal wajar lalu mereka tertawa dan mereka berteriak "itu lucu! hahah" kemudian mereka menangis "kau sangat malang mungkin Tuhan menciptakan mu saat dia tertidur, mana mungkin Tuhan menciptakan makhluk menjijikan seperti mu nak! berkacalah." Aku hanya terdiam._

 _mendengarkan apa yang bisa aku dengar, menutup mata seolah olah aku memang telah buta. berusaha bertahan. meski menyakitkan._

 _'Tuhan, kenapa kau menciptakan perasaan ini?'_

— —

 **Disc: Sasunaru not mine. but they are always together forever!**

 **(Going home vers Sasunaru)**

 **OOC!**

 **Backsound: End of day and Im sorry by Jonghyun 'Shinee'**

—

"Hey.. kau melamun?" Naruto tersentak kecil dalam lamunannya, seseorang baru saja menepuk pundaknya dengan lembut. Naruto menoleh dan mendapati seseorang yang selama ini menemaninya tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak~ _—_ " Naruto menggeleng kecil, dia berdiri dan menghampiri seorang lelaki yang mempunyai tubuh tegap mata _onyx_ yang hitam serta rambut _raven_ yang mencuat ke atas _,_ "Aku hanya kaget kau tiba tiba pulang teme~" Naruto menambahkan lalu memeluk erat lelaki itu.

Teme atau Uchiha Sasuke hanya menggeleng kecil lalu mendekap erat Naruto dengan erat "Maaf sayang, aku hanya merindukanmu." ucapnya dengan mengecup kecil rambut Naruto.

Naruto mendongak, perlahan jari tan nya menelusuri garis wajah Sasuke dengan lembut. Naruto seakan ingin menangis.

"Kau terluka...lagi?" ucap Naruto lirih. Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

" _Tidak dobe.._." Sasuke menggeleng "Aku baik-baik saja..." Sasuke memeluk Naruto lebih erat.

'- _baik-baik saja?_..'

— —

Hari ini salju terus mengguyur kota Konoha, setiap malam badai salju selalu menyelimuti kota itu. Cuaca yang sangat _extrem_ ini tidak membuat orang orang bermalas malasan di kamar dengan penghangat ruangan. mereka yang bekerja seakan tidak menghiraukan rasa sakit dari dingin nya salju.

Jarum jam telah menunjukan pukul enam sore. Angin semakin kencang berhembus, menghempaskan apapun yang menghalangi. Sasuke masih bekerja di sebuah toko kecil yang menyediakan berbagai macam sembako. Dingin nya malam tidak akan menyurutkan semangat kerjanya. Tidak.

Tidak akan pernah. Karena ini untuk Uzumaki Naruto. Kekasihnya. Istrinya. Hidupnya. Belahan jiwanya.

"Sas... segera lah tutup toko. Sepertinya malam ini akan turun badai salju yang lebih dingin. Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang. Hey, aku tidak mau kau di omeli oleh Naruto gara-gara dia harus menunggu mu di rumah." Sasuke menoleh mendapati Neji, sahabat sekaligus pemilik toko ini.

"Tapi ini belum waktunya tutup Hyuga-" Neji segera memotong ucapan Sasuke.

"Aahh~ sudahlah udara semakin dingin. Mana ada yang belanja di tengah udara sangat dingin ini hem? Hahaha."

"Kau benar hahaha baiklah kita tutup." Sasuke tersenyum lalu dia membereskan semua barang barang yang terpajang di luar dengan cepat namun tetap hati hati. Neji pun membantu nya dengan baik. dan setelah selesai mereka menutup _rolling door_ dengan cepat karena angin semakin dingin.

Semua telah beres. Sasuke bergegas lalu berpamitan pada Neji, "Neji, Aku pulang dulu." Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu keluar, tapi sebelum niat itu terlaksana Neji bertanya yang membuat Sasuke terdiam di tempat.

"Sas, Kau baik baik saja?"

Hening. Seakan tersadar Neji merutuki kebodohannya.

"Maaf aku-"

" _Aku baik-baik saja_." Sasuke berbalik menghadap Neji lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Ah! baiklah. pulang lah segera. hati hati di jalan!." ucap Neji yang di balas anggukan kecil dari Sasuke. Sasuke pun pergi dan meninggalkan Neji bersama udara yang semakin dingin.

 _'Baik-baik saja_ huh?'

— —

 **"Aku tak pernah berpikir akan seperti ini?!"**

 **"Maafkan aku otousan, aku-"**

 **"CUKUP SASUKE CUKUP! KAU TELAH MENCORENG NAMA BAIK KELUARGA DENGAN MENIKAH TANPA RESTU DARI ORANG TUA DAN KAU BODOH ATAU TIDAK PUNYA OTAK?! DIMANA OTAK MU SASUKE. DIA SEORANG LELAKI! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENDIDIK MU UNTUK MENJADI SEORANG GAY!"**

 **Sasuke menunduk semakin dalam. Rasa sakit hati dan bersalah semakin bersarang di hatinya ketika mendengar semua teriakan Uchiha Fugaku —Otousannya— . Naruto yang sedang itu berada di sisi Sasuke memegang erat tangannya, merasakan ketakutan bersama namun perlahan di mata indah bak batu shappire itu mengalir kristal bening. Sedangkan Kaasan Sasuke –Uchiha Mikoto- hanya menangis di sebelah suaminya.**

 **"Aku mencintainya Otousan. Aku menikah karena aku tahu, kalian tidak akan memberikan restu kalian padaku. aku hanya...takut" Bahu Sasuke bergetar menahan semua perasaan yang ada dalam dirinya, diiringi tangan yang mengepal kuat. 'Uchiha tidak menangis!'**

 **Sasuke takut sangat Takut. di usia yang ke tujuh belas tahun harus di paksa memilih. dan pilihan itu sulit sangat sulit. ketika dia berpikir mungkin nanti akan terjawab dia harus memilih mana yang benar namun ternyata hasilnya tak terjawab. Sasuke semakin terpuruk. enam bulan dia hidup tanpa gairah dan emosi. datar sedatar datar nya. dia berpikir lagi** _ **'hidup hanya permainan sandiwara bodoh yang harus di lakukan. acting yang bagus hanya untuk dinilai oleh sutradara yang sama sama bodoh'**_ **namun pikiran itu hilang ketika dia melihat seseorang yang sedang berjalan di bawah pohon cerry yang saat itu sedang berguguran.**

 **Pada saat itu, Akhirnya Sasuke bisa menentukan mana pilihan yang harus dia pilih.**

 **Kekuasaan sebagai Uchiha namun tetap dalam bayang-bayang kakaknya., Menikahi Sakura Haruno untuk menyambung persaudaraan –hubungan bisnis- atau bersama dengan seseorang yang dia cintai.**

 **Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk memilih point ketiga.**

 **Setelah pilihan itu, Sasuke tak pernah ada di rumah. setiap pagi sampai malam dia tak di rumah. pulang kerumah hanya membawa baju bersih. tak menyapa atau pun sarapan. semuanya dia lakukan dalam diam. sifat aneh yang Sasuke keluarkan membuat Fugaku berang, dia mencari hal apa yang membuat Sasuke Berubah, meski tak bamyak yang dirubah namun kebiasaan yang dilakukan Sasuke sekarang tidak luput dari pantauan kaasan nya, Mikoto. Dan hal itu yang membuat Mikoto uring-uringan. Dua minggu kemudian Fugaku tahu, kalau selama ini tinggal di tempat kumuh bersama seorang lelaki bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Fugaku marah besar dan dia mengancam Sasuke kalau dia tidak pulang, maka dia akan mengirim orang untuk membunuh Naruto, Sasuke takut, karena dia masih kecil dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun lalu dia menuruti semua perkataan Otousan nya, namun itu tak berlangsung lama.**

 **Saat acara pertunangan akan di laksanakan Sasuke menghilang, semua keluarga Uchiha tak terima termasuk Otousan nya. dan semua nya menjadi kacau.**

 **"Otousan—"**

 **"AKU BUKAN AYAH MU! DAN KAU BUKAN ANAKU!"**

" **TIDAK!/TUAN!" Mikoto dan Naruto berteriak bersamaan. sedangkan Sasuke hanya memandang kosong Fugaku.**

 **"Kau bukan anakku lagi Sasuke! Kau telah menghancurkan nama besar Uchiha. Setelah kau menghilang tiga tahun, kau kembali kesini dengan membawa Lelaki sialan itu dan kau sudah menikah dengan nya? DIMANA OTAK JENIUS MU UCHIHA SASUKE!"**

 **"Sayang—" mikoto memegang tangan suaminya erat, "Jangan seperti ini, Kumohon hiks.. Sasuke masih anakku... hiks kumohon.."**

 **mikoto menangis dengan keras namun Fugaku tidak mananggapinya "Kau!" Tunjuknya pada Naruto "Tidak berpikirkah kalau kau telah merusak kehidupan anakku?!" Naruto yang mendengar itu terus menundukan kepalanya. cairan bening seakan berlomba lomba untuk keluar.**

 **"** _ **Gomen**_ **—" Ucap Naruto lirih sangat lirih. Naruto juga lelah dengan semua ini dia ingin mengakhiri semua ini. namun dia tak bisa.**

 **Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan itu mendekap Naruto erat.**

 **"Pergi dari sini!"**

 **"Sayang... hiks ku mohon.. Suke..." Sasuke berdiri lalu menopang tubuh ringkih Naruto.**

 **"** _ **Otousan—Kaasan**_ **..."**

 **"Pergi!"**

 **"Sasuke Tidak!.. hiks Sas…" Mikoto ingin mengejar Sasuke, namun tangan nya di cekal kuat oleh Fugaku. "Tidak! tetap disini!" Fugaku menegaskan, Mikoto memberontak "Tidak! Sasuke! Hiks... Anakku jangan pergi sayang, Kaasan mohon hiks..."**

 **Sasuke perlahan menolehkan kepalanya, dia melihat kaasan yang sangat dia sayangi itu menangis, "** _ **Gomenne kaasan..**_ **"**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Teme?~"**

" **Hn?"**

" **Menangislah, A-aku tahu kau ingin menangis."**

" **Hn"**

 **Naruto memegang erat tangan Sasuke. Air mata terus keluar dari mata Naruto. setelah gerbang Keluarga Uchiha tertutup sempurna akhirnya pertahanan pun berakhir.**

" **Dobe" panggilnya, Naruto menoleh.**

" _ **Dont leave me please.**_ **" Naruto menggeleng dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.**

" _ **No, I wont teme. Ill be here for you. Ill stay with you. I wont leave you. I wont….."**_

 **Sasuke pun menyerah, dia menangis keras dalam pelukan Naruto. Mereka menangis bersama, merapalkan beribu kata** _ **'maaf, terimakasih'**_ **dan** _ **'iloveyou'**_

— —

 _Pada akhirnya apa harus terjadi seperti ini? kehidupan yang orang lain katakan indah, Namun nyata nya terlalu menyakitkan. Sasuke yang telah menjadi suami ku 2tahun ini nampak begitu rapuh, dia menangis, dia memeluk ku, dia berkata 'semua akan baik baik saja' tapi nyatanya?, Sasuke selalu pulang dengan memar di wajah tampan nya. luka di punggung nya, dengan baju yang sangat kotor. Ya Tuhan, kenapa ini terlalu sulit?_

— —

"Aku pulang"

Suasana rumah yang gelap membuat Sasuke heran. Tak biasanya Naruto tidak menyalakan lampu seperti ini.

"Dobe?"

"Kau dimana sayang?" Sasuke menelusuri ruangan ruangan kecil di rumahnya. rumah kecil yang dia beli dengan usaha keras selama 1 tahun bekerja di berbagai tempat kerja kecil. Sasuke bukan nya tidak mengirimkan cv ke perusahaan besar, namun Otousan nya mengirimkan peringatan keseluruh perusahaan untuk tidak menerima Sasuke ataupun Naruto. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas saat terakhir dia melamar pekerjaan ke sebuah perusahaan besar dia si tolak mentah mentah dengan cacian dimana mana. Tapi dia tak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Dobe!" Saauke semakin mengeraskan suaranya. namun, ketika dia berbalik menuju ruang tengah terdengar iringan musik piano di belakang rumah nya. Sasuke segera berlari ke belakang rumah nya. Sasuke sangat kaget ketika melihat Naruto sedang bernyanyi di bawah sinar bulan, dengan balutan tuxedo putih dan mawar merah kecil di saku kirinya. di iringi rintikan salju kecil yang terjun bebas menuju surai indahnya. Di samping meja kecil yang terdapat makanaan kesukaan Sasuke. Naruto pun tersenyum.

"Selamat datang teme~ _Happy Anniversary_ suamiku~" dan Sasuke pun terdiam lalu berjalan kecil menuju tempat Naruto. Naruto masih tersenyum lalu berdiri.

Sasuke berhenti beberapa langkah di depan Naruto.

"Dobe?" Sasuke menatap mata indah itu. Mata yang membuat dia bertahan untuk melalui semua ini.

"Hem~?" Naruto menatap balik Sasuke dengan senyuman yang masih melekat bersamanya.

"I love You." Sasuke perlahan membawa Naruto kepelukannya. "Aku terjatuh lagi dan ini semakin dalam. Maaf, karena aku tak bisa mengatasi perasaan ini lagi. aku jatuh lagi Naruto. Aku terjatuh."

Naruto hanya terdiam di dalam pelukan Sasuke. Sesekali tangannya mengelus surai _raven_ itu lembut.

"Aku lelah, Aku tak berguna, Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun, ketika kau di lempari sayur sayuran ketika kau berbelanja, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun ketika orang orang menghakimimu, dan aku tak bisa berbuat apapun ketika aku melihat mu menangis di dekat jendela. Aku tak bisa Naruto, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun,.."

Naruto tercekat. Dia tidak tahu kalau selama ini Sasuke tahu apa yang di lakukan dan mereka lakukan. "Teme~ kau tahu darima—"

"sstthh!" Sasuke menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir kecil Naruto. "Aku tahu sayang, Maafkan aku." Naruto pun menangis.

— —

 _Aku memang bukan malaikat. Terserah apapun itu. Aku hanya tak mengerti. Apa yang ada dalan pikiran mereka, mereka melemparkan tomat busuk ke jendela ku sambil berteriak "Dasar sampah masyarakat!" padahal aku tidak tahu apa salahku. dan lagi ketika aku akan ke mini market membeli dua bungkus ramen untukku dan Sasuke. mereka melempari ku dengan batu lalu berkata "Kau pantas mati! dasar gay menjijikan!" aku hanya terdiam dengan darah yang mengalir sedikit demi sedikit di kepalaku. hah, sepertinya harus cepat di obati sebelum Sasuke pulang. Aku pun terpaksa tidak jadi pergi. rumah kecil pergi , rumah kecil ini terasa nyaman daripada di luar bersama monster monster tak mempunyai hati. 'maaf teme, sepertinya kita harus makan sisa yang kemarin' aku pun menghela nafas berat._

— —

Makan malam yang sangat singkat. karena tiba tiba cuaca sangat memburuk. Sasuke dan Naruto berlarian kesana kesini untuk membereskan semua peralatan yang ada di luar sesekali mereka tertawa bersama karena kecerobohan masing-masing.

"Ahahaha aku kira tadi akan menjadi makan malam yang romatis seperti di drama drama Korea hahahaha tapi ternyata aku salah ahahaha itu lucu te~me ketika sup tomat mu bertabur salju hahaha—"

"Dobe, _stop_!" namun Naruto terus bercerita sambil tertawa, bahkan sesekali dia mengusap mata nya karena ada airmata yang mengalir, terlalu banyak tertawa.

"...terus dengan semua kameja mu yang penuh salju itu kau tampak seperti boneka salju Hahahah kau lucu, kau seperti boneka salju dalam _film disney animasi frozen_ itu-ah aku lupa namanya hehe- dan itu cocok untuk mu hahaha." Sasuke hanya memutarkan bola mata nya malas.

"Dobe—"

"Dan kau semakin lucu kalau—mphhh!"

Sasuke segera menyambar bibir mungil itu. menyesap lembut dan dalam. Naruto yang kaget hanya dapat terdiam, tapi karena semakin terbuai dengan ciuman Sasuke, Naruto pun menutup matanya, menikmati setiap inchi dan merasakan rasa yang tetap sama di lidahnya.

Karena pasokan udara semakin menipis, Sasuke melepaskan tautan nya. Dia membenturkan dahi nya dan dahi Naruto.

"AWW!" Naruto merintih, "Sakit tahu! menyebalkan." Naruto mempoutkan bibirnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Dobe, aku sangat bahagia hari ini, Terima kasih sayang" Sasuke tersenyum tulus yang di balas senyuman kecil dari Naruto.

"Aku tak mengerti, seharian ini kau selalu tersenyum padaku yaampun tak terbayang kalau semua _fans_ mu berteriak 'YATUHAN SASUKE-SAMA TERSENYUM. AKU MAU PINGSAN' ah sangat menyebalkan" Naruto melesakan kepalanya ke bantal.

"Kau— cemburu?"

"IYAAAAAAAAA…" Naruto berteriak. Muka nya merah padam seperti tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tertawa dengan gantengnya.

"Aku tidak menanggapinya sayang~" Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat "Aku hanya mencintaimu" lanjutnya lalu mencium rambut jambrik pirangnya.

"teme~ aku… lelah." lirihan itu membuat Sasuke terdiam. lalu perlahan Sasuke tersenyum tulus.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi kesuatu tempat, dimana pun orang tidak akan membuat mu terluka?" ucap Sasuke dengan memegang tangan kecil Naruto yang penuh luka memar.

"Dimana itu teme~?" Naruto menatap mata Sasuke dengan mata birunya. Sasuke tersenyum ketika dia melihat sinar bahagia di mata biru itu.

"Kalau kau mau kemana sayang?" Sasuke balik bertanya pada Naruto, sambil mencari posisi yang nyaman di kasur kecilnya, dia mendekap erat Naruto di pelukan nya.

"Emm- Virginia? Belanda? Italia? Manhattan? AHHH— aku ingin ke Calipornia te~me. Aku ingin melihat tulisan 'Hollywood' seperti Eunsang dan Kim tan yang di drama Korea itu~~~ bukan kah itu _sosweet_ ~~~~~~?" Naruto bercerita dengan menggebu-gebu. Sasuke terkekeh di buatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang?"

"Ehh—? Apa maksudmu teme?" Naruto merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menghadap Sasuke menatap mata _onyx_ itu.

 _Shappire bertemu onyx_

"Ya, Kita pulang." Naruto terdiam. menatap dalam mata _onyx_ itu kemudian tiba tiba dia terkekeh kecil. "Aku mau teme~~ Ayo, kita pulang."

Dan untuk bertahun tahun lamanya Sasuke bersama Naruto. Ini pertama kaliny Naruto tersenyum cantik dan sangat bahagia.

— —

 _Aku bertahan untuk kesekian kalinya. namun pada akhirnya, kesabaran akan perjuangan ini mencapai titik dimana aku tak bisa lagi berdiri. dimana aku tak bisa lagi untuk menopang semua beban yang selama ini terjadi._

 _aku berusaha keras untuk tetap tersenyum. Sasuke Suami ku bersama ku mungkin akan pergi. Kalian senang? pada akhirnya sampah seperti kami menghilang? Kalian bahagia? Kalian dapat tertawa bebas sekarang. Tapi.._

 _Aku menang. Kalian kalah, Kalian semua kalah. Orang orang yang saling membohongi satu sama lain kalah dengan sampah seperti ku. Kalian harus tahu, aku dan Sasuke bertahan dengan kejujuran dan kepercayaan yang kita pegang. Aku minta maaf._

 _Aku minta maaf bukan nya aku merasa bersalah. Tapi aku minta maaf karena Aku tahu aku penyebab ini semua, tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apapun, Tuhan menciptakan perasaan ini. Otousan Uchiha—bolehkan aku memanggilmu Otousan— dan Kaasan Uchiha— aku minta maaf sangat sangat minta maaf, telah menghacurkan harapan kalian. Tapi aku mohon, bisakah kalian mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' pada sasuke nanti? Ku mohon? Dia sangat berharap meski dia tidak pernah mengatakan itu, tqpi aku tahu dia selalu menginginkannya. Sekali lagi maafkan aku._

 _selamat tinggal._

 _tertanda_

 _U. Naruto_

— —

"Hai! tunggu!" Sasuke mengejar sosok yang indah itu. dia berlari dengan cepat

 **grepp**

Lelaki itu kaget ketika tiba tiba seseorang mencekal lengan nya.

"hah.. hah.. hahh.. nama ku Uchiha Sasuke anak presdir Uchiha fugaku, umur ku 18tahun sekarang. aku lulusan Konoha Internasional University tapi sekarang aku sedang bekerja di perusahaan ayahku tapi tenang saja, aku masuk karena melewati seleksi bukan karena ayahku, ibuku Uchiha Mikoto— seorang ibu rumah tangga. Aku mempunyai seseorang kakak bernama Uchiha Itachi namun dia berada di New York untuk melanjutkan studynya. Aku baik dan pekerja keras. lalu siapa kau?" Ucap Sasuke panjang lebar- tanpa Uchiha sekali- sedangkan lelaki yang di hadapan Sasuke hanya terbengong sesaat lalu akhirnya dia tertawa.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto umur ku 17tahun sekarang, aku yatim piatu. Aku di besarkan di panti asuhan kasih bunda, Aku sangat mencintai piano dan ramen ^n^ aku suka sekali warna putih dan maaf, aku gay. salam kenal Uchiha-san." Ucap lelaki itu —Naruto — dengan tersenyum lebar

Sasuke yang kaget saat Naruto bercerita tentangnya. perlahan tersenyum tipis.

"Salam kenal juga…hn dobe"

"A-APAA?! KAU?! TEMEEEEEEEEEEE"

.

.

 **Ini fuck banget! Malesin iya tahu. Maapkeun :v**

 **Ini Yunjae tapi di remake sama Sasunaru TT semalem mimpiin mereka kalau mereka bakalan gentayangan terus kalau lean ga buat sasunaru nya TT huhuhu ini juga salah satu tindakan/? Protesan ku sama salah satu newbie di fandom ini grgr ff yang dia apdet buat aku sakit hati Cuma garagara ending nya naruto mati eh malah nikah sama sakura dan kataanya happy ending. Tapi di otp nya Cuma ada Sasunaru no slight KAN KAMVRT BGT TT MASA AKU NANGIS SIH AAAAHHHH TT GA RELA HUHUHUHU KEZEEELLL TAUUUUUUUU**

 **-changemodeon-**

 **Yaudah karena aku baik hati dan tidak sombong aku buat sasunaru bahagia /cough**

 **Salam cintaaaa :3**

Regards

Leaniwong (twitter: Kaivoyez)


End file.
